


Indulgence

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Patience has never been one of Yuel’s strong suits.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even been playing for a month but I love them so much

Patience has never been one of Yuel’s strong suits and yet she does her best to stay as still as possible when Societte falls asleep against her shoulder.  Yuel’s ears prick forward when Societte slowly relaxes against her and she catches the barest hints of a soft murmur. A surge of affection rushes through Yuel and she carefully wraps her tail around Societte’s waist, keeping her close.  

Societte is just too cute.  Yuel smiles, leaning closer and delighting in their shared warmth.  It is all too tempting to nuzzle against those cheeks or even press her nose against the fluffy fur of Societte’s ears but Yuel manages to hold herself back.  After all, it would be a shame to wake Societte when she looks so utterly adorable.

Yuel attempts to turn her focus to Societte beside her, taking in all the little details and trying in vain to ignore the restless twitch of her fingers.  A section of hair falls over Societte’s face and Yuel’s eyes follow the movement, watching as the strands tickle against Societte’s skin and make her nose twitch.  Despite this, Societte continues to sleep, but the sight proves to be too much for Yuel. Reaching out, Yuel gently brushes the stray strands of hair away from Societte’s face.

It isn’t until after the hair slips free from Yuel’s fingers that she realizes her mistake.  Her fingers linger, tracing over soft skin and Yuel smiles, pressing closer until her nose finds the downy fur of Societte’s ear.  The temptation is just too great and a happy sigh escapes as Yuel nuzzles against the sensitive area. Her Societte is just too irresistible. 

Indulging, Yuel nuzzles against the softness and inhales the sweet scent that is purely Societte.  A muffled giggle follows and Yuel is moving without a second thought. Her arms wrap around Societte, hugging her tight and holding her in place.  Societte giggles again and the sleepy sound is like music to Yuel’s ears. It only encourages her further. Yuel rubs her nose against the silky smooth fur until Societte’s giggles give way to a breathless laugh.

The gentle laughter washes over Yuel, filling her with warmth.  It is one of Yuel’s most favorite sounds and she wants to be able to hear it as often as possible.  Pulling back slightly, Yuel shifts until she can face Societte fully. Cupping her face, Yuel grins brightly as she gently brushes their noses together.

A soft blush covers Societte’s face and her ears hesitantly twitch as she returns the gesture with a bashful smile that makes Yuel’s heart pound.  It really isn’t fair what that smile does to her.

Unable to help herself, Yuel practically pounces, falling against Societte with a laugh of her own.  Her Societte is so sweet and so cute and a million other things that Yuel could never manage to describe with words alone.  But above all, Societte is right here, by her side, and Yuel wants nothing more than to enjoy their time together.


End file.
